


What Have We To Hide...

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F, Self-harm Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scars. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Have We To Hide...

She wakes alone, hearing pacing. Silence falls, then it starts again. She sits up this time, stands, follows the sound. There are shards of broken glass and razor blades in the toilet bowl and a towel around Phantom's wrist. 

"Phantom..."

"Kate."

The shock is clear in Phantom's voice and the two stare before Katie moves, pulls the towel away from Phantom's wrist. 

"You said you'd stopped..."

"I have. I... I did."

"Then what..."

"I had to clear them out."

"But your wrist..."

"They were on the top shelf... they fell."

"Come on..."

Phantom hisses as her wrist is held under the water, not pulling away, her eyes on Katie's face, the pain in her eyes hurting. 

"Kate..."

"Why? Why did you ever..."

"Without _you_ there was no reason..."

"There's _always_ a reason."

"Not for me."

"Phantom..."

"No."

Phantom pulls away, moves to disinfect the cut and wrap it in bandages, eventually cursing and giving in, letting Katie wrap the bandages around her wrist. 

"What if _I_ had given in Phantom... what if I had..."

"But you didn't. You _can't._ "

"What if..."

"Stop it."

Phantom's voice breaks and she turns away, her voice soft. 

"Don't make me think of it... of you... like _that..._ "

"I need you. I need you Phantom."

"Why?"

"Because... because nobody else makes me feel so safe. So utterly safe and loved and... happy."

"You had John..."

"He was... yes. He was good, great even but with you I don't need to think... I just feel safe."

"Why? I'm broken Kate..."

"So am I... you know that. You saw it. My... Maestro. Strictly. You saw it. You always knew... You still do..."

"He was an idiot. That... man. He was no Maestro. As for Strictly that was you... getting in your own way..."

"See. I'm just as broken."

"You are _beautiful_. So beautiful."

"So are you. Phantom... please... _believe_ me."

Phantom is silent, then sighs, nods and turns, pulling Katie into a kiss that's almost a whisper, soft and sweet but there. 

"I love you..."


End file.
